The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Computing devices often rely on peripheral devices to provide services which can increase or extend capabilities of a computing device. These peripheral devices typically include an interface for communicating with a computing device over a wireless connection. While this wireless connection allows a peripheral device to provide a service without being physically cabled to the computing device, finding and configuring a peripheral device over a wireless connection can be difficult. Complex software protocols for finding peripherals within a wireless network are often slow, fail to differentiate between peripheral types, and incapable of fully configuring a peripheral device once found. Configuring a peer-to-peer wireless connection to a peripheral can be a complex, multi-step process that is reliant on user configuration of the computing device and/or the peripheral device. A peripheral connection process that is complex, time consuming, or reliant on user interaction may compromise a user's experience with the computing device and/or peripheral device.